Sweet Life
by JellicoCat
Summary: Set around S.2. Daniel gets separated from the team during their visit to a middle-Easter-like culture. He finds himself to be captive of a local Princess, tasked with a bizarre and quite enticing task as hand. Will Daniel be up to the challenge set forth? After all, he might loose his heart if he will, but his life if he doesn't. Mature for sexual content. Pairing - DJ/Fem OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:I do not own any characters from SG - 1.

**Rating**: This is a NC-17 story, please don't read if you are not old enough. It contains explicit sexual scenes all throughout.

**Story**: Centered about Daniel Jackson, mentions other members of the SG-1 team and a original female character of my creation. The time frame - roughly around Season 2. Should contain little to no spoilers, but I will warn ahead. Please enjoy, R+R.

* * *

Daniel shivered as the heavy door creaked open. Cool breeze prickled his skin and Daniel wondered if he was going to have his clothes given back to him. There was nowhere to sit in this small cell, so he leaned against the wall, covering himself with his hands. Naked, completely naked - in a cell, on a strange planet. Not knowing what happened to the others. At least whoever imprisoned him, didn't make him wait long. He was also given clean water and a small but tasty meal.

Daniel tried to looked composed, but his hands were shaking. He couldn't tell which he was consumed by more: the utter fear of the unexpected, or the crushing embarrassment for meeting whatever awaited him - in the nude.

Just a few hours ago, as the SG-1 team made their way down the street of the large city on PS-8670. The city was immense and reminded Daniel of the old Jerusalem - the endless sea of flat sandstone roofs encompassed the horizon. The people inhabiting this planet were, most likely, the descendants of a few various middle Eastern people. The team found their way down the streets, their clothes giving the locals a pause. No one stopped them, but they did see the people whisper to one another around them. This was not the first contact that SGC have made with the people of this particular planet, but the first meeting was far outside of the main cities - with the small nomadic tribe.

The narrow alleys led them through the city, and eventually spilled them out in the large square, filled with people, animals, and tables - a bazaar. They made their way between the narrow rows, gawking at most peculiar items being sold - anything from jewelry to livestock. Daniel noticed a large building, crowning the square at the far end - it reminded him of a temple. The architecture of the building was different from those around it - it's roof was decorated with tall cylindrical peaks, covered in elaborate designed all around their circumference. Daniel told the team that he would like to take a closer look. O'Neal wanted to proceed to find the authorities in the town and make the first contact. Daniel pointed out that the locals seemed peaceful and he should be just fine. After a short argument, O'Neal conceded to allow Daniel to check out the temple on his own.

That was a grave mistake, as Daniel found out just a half an hour later. He did see a man watching him from across the street, as he made his way to the temple. The man didn't appear to look menacing, mostly curious. His robes, however, were different from those of the other people in the city. They were richly decorated along the bottom, and a heavy metallic (Daniel guessed it was gold) sash stretched across the man's chest. He must belong to a member of nobility, or even royalty?

It was odd, however, that the man appeared to be without an escort of guards, or anything like that.

Daniel nodded to the man, nearing the temple - the stare from across the street was becoming unnerving. The man did not return the nod - he simply stared back, studying him. The stranger did not seem to be embarrassed to be caught staring. Daniel proceeded up the temple's stairs. He wondered if he was doing the right thing - not all cultures allowed non-priests into their temples. For all he knew he was about to offend the locals by polluting their temple with his presence. On the other hand, the temples were usually one of the best places to learn important things about the new cultures. Half-way up the steps - Daniel looked around. No one was rushing to arrest him. He saw a few people walk out of the temple - their heads covered with dark cloth. The people gave him incredulous stares, passing him by. It dawned on him - Daniel dug around in his pockets, finding a handkerchief and tied it around his head as best as he could. He almost made it to the large doorway, when he felt two pairs of strong hands grabbing him and dragging him away. He looked around - the men who grabbed him looked to be wearing a leather armor, curved swords tied to their waists. Guards? Local police?

"Hey, wait. Please tell me where you are taking me!"

The men said nothing, but loosened their grip on him, surprisingly. He was ushered into a building, and after travelling through endless hallways, eventually found himself in a small, windowless cell. The guards (and it was quite apparent that this was an arrest) then stripped him of his clothes in what Daniel decided to be one of the most unsettling experiences of his life so far. He was left naked and alone, standing awkwardly and gazing around. He thanks his lucky stars that he worse his contacts today. Sometime later, the guards brought water and some food. Daniel wondered if O'Neal and the team saw what happened at all. Maybe this was just a simple misunderstanding, and he did not commit some awful crime by walking up the temple steps.

The door creaked open, and Daniel found himself to be looking in the face of the man that was stalking him on the street just a few hours earlier. So he is the one who ordered the arrest. The man nodded to the guards, who then brought in some sort of a small bench. The man waved the guards to leave and took a seat in front of Daniel. He looked the doctor over, which made Daniel feel like cattle. This is what the horses must feel like, when they are being auctioned off.

"My name is Daniel Jackson, I am a traveler. Please, tell me why I am being held here?"

The man nodded and smiled hesitantly.

"Of course, my apologies. I should have known that you were not from here. You are not in trouble, on the contrary - you are about to be a very lucky man. Potentially."

"Hardly. Could I please have my clothes back?"

"You will. My associates should have explained everything to you, but.." - the man sighed, looking annoyed - "...there has been much impatience to find available tutors lately."

"Tutors?"

"Yes, of course. You are eligible for the tutoring, are you not?"

Daniel blinked at the man. The two men stared at one another. Finally, his captor signed, and got up:

"I'm afraid what's done is done. Should you not be chosen - we will let you go and give you back your belonging. But if you are, you won't need them. You have the air of an intelligent man about you, stranger. I am sure you will catch on soon enough."

"What am I supposed to know? Wait, tell me!" - Daniel started panicking, as the man headed towards the door. But the man, looking impatient nodded to the guards and walked out. The guards did not spare Daniel a single glance, as they grabbed the bench and took it outside with them. The door closed.

_Dammit,_ Daniel thought. _Should have asked for the bench, at least._ His feet were starting to get tired from standing, and he didn't want to sit on this dusty floor with his bare ass. _What a ridiculous situation. What exactly am I being picked for? Tutoring? Naked?_

He mulled over about this for the next hour or so, until the door opened again. A burly guard, who looked straight past Daniel told him to get up and follow him. Daniel sighed and obeyed.

He was led through the maze of narrow corridors and eventually him and the guard ascended a stone staircase and he found himself in a lavish house. The floor was covered with plush carpets - they felt great under his bare feet. There were numerous servants (he guessed) that bussed around. Despite Daniel's overwhelming feeling of embarrassment over being paraded through the rooms in the nude, no one else seemed to be taking a notice of him. Maybe this is a common occurrence? Not that Daniel was embarrassed of his body - he kept himself in good shape and was aware that he was not a bad looking fella. But he has never been actually paraded in the nude, especially in such a casual manner.

The guard led him into a large hall, where Daniel found himself face to face with about a dozen of other nude men, all standing in the row. The guard pointed to a spot at the end of the line. None of the men looked at him. Daniel also noted, that none of them appears to be shy either, in fact - their stance was relaxed, and their family jewels in the plain view of everyone. The doctor coughed uncomfortably, and lowered his hands to his sides. Soft breeze on his privates made him all too aware of the bizarre situation. But, when in Rome…

"Lower your gaze! The Princess will be entering. You are not to gaze upon her, unless she permits you to do so. You are not to speak to her, unless she permits you to do so. Any misconduct will result in an immediate dismissal from the consideration for the Tutoring, and banishment from the Palace."

Daniel gave a side glance to the other men, all of whom dutifully lowered their faces and stared the floor. He fought the curiosity, but did the same. At least they are not being threatened with death, and none of the men appear to be here against their will. Except him. But his explorer's spirit was now fully excited to find out more about this culture. After all, what was strange and uncomfortable to him, might be a completely normal part of these people's lives. And what better way to learn about the culture, than being on the front seat?

A hush fell over the room. He heard several footsteps approach towards them. A quiet voice spoke to someone:

"This way, Your Highness. The finest selection for your perusal. We have a few men from the south, a couple from the North. Those are the lighter ones. And we have a stranger from the far away lands as well."

"Show him to me." - spoke a woman's voice. It sounded young.

"This way, Your Highness."

The footsteps approached him, and Daniel instinctively placed his palms over his privates. The feeling of shame returned. He saw a pair of feet approach and stop in front of him. They were barely covered by a shimmering lavender cloth. Shiny metallic buckles cradled the small dainty toes. Pretty toes. Daniel felt blush spread on his face. He was definitely being watched, studied.

"Tell this one to look at me." - the woman's voice said commandingly.

"You there, look at the Princess."

Daniel looked up. The woman before him was small. She was covered from head to toe in a wispy lavender robe, reminiscent of a burka. Her face was covered as well, revealing only a pair of bright and inquisitive dark brown eyes. He gazed into the woman's eyes - she was shorter than him. She stared back at him. Inclining her head, her eyes followed down his body - slowly. He squirmed internally, holding his breath. There it was - the feeling of being studied, sized up. Like a stallion up for auction.

"Hands at your sides." - someone said next to him - it was the man from before. Daniel flashed an angry look at him, but the man smiled slightly and nodded to Daniel. Somehow, it was reassuring. - "Forgive him, Your Highness. He is not from this land, and not familiar with our customs."

Daniel lowered his shaking hands, hating every second of this procedure. Suddenly it dawned on him - he was being picked for mating perhaps? A husband choice? A slave? It was not unusual for the female slaves, especially in the Middle East to be measured much like this in the nude before their male buyers. Degrading. He hated every second of it. The Princess studied his body from just a couple of feet away. He could feel a slight floral scent coming off of her - it was intoxicating.

"He will do." - she finally said. Daniel exhaled loudly, and felt a few pairs of eyes on him. He will do WHAT?! Daniel wanted to crawl away, but remained his gaze on the woman's eyes. _Remain calm, keep breathing. Maybe this is not what you think this is._

"Does Your Highness wishes to look at the others?" - the man offered, nodding to Daniel in approval.

"No." - the woman turned sharply, and started to walk away. The man bowed his head to her and waved to the guards. - "Dismissed, all of you, except for the blue-eyed one."

Daniel stood still, wondering what was next. He saw the other men giving him menacing looks as they walked past him. Their jaws were clenched. Apparently, they were the ones who wanted to be picked - it was quite obvious. _Curious_. The Princess exited, but the sashed man stayed behind. He walked over to Daniel:

"I had no doubt that you would make the cut. Quite striking features you have, blue eyes, light hair - very unusual. Where did you say you were traveling from?"

"Earth"

"Never heard of it. No matter. Congratulations." - the man gestured to Daniel to follow him.

"I don't understand what's going on."

"All will be explained to you soon. Da-niel was it? Such an unusual name." - the man walked, and Daniel followed him.

"Look, we are just peaceful explorers. Have I committed a crime? Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all. You are quite fortunate, the Princess chose you for the Tutoring. "

"Do I have a say in this? I don't know what "tutoring" is!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice. The Princess have chosen you. Many would pay a LOT of gold to be where you are, you know."

"I need to know where my friends are, let them know that I'm all right." - Daniel exclaimed, feeling exasperated.

"Others? I didn't realize you were not alone."

"Is that why I was kidnapped off the street?" - Daniel asked.

"No, it was your looks, I'm afraid. Such an unusual look, just what the Princes might like."

The man led Daniel into a large room, that was decorated carpets. In the middle of the room was a large pool of water, with steam rising from the top. The air was filled with some unknown scent - it was reminiscent of the Princess' scent. The man snapped his fingers and three figures, covered in colorful burkas approached him.

"Bathe him and get him ready for the Tutoring." - the man said to the women. Daniel was surrounded and eventually let towards the pool by three women. They were gentle but insistent. He sighed - whatever was happening, there seemed to be no danger to his life.

The next couple of hours were actually pleasant. He was bathed - scrubbed well from head to toe, lathered up with sweet-smelling soap, then scrubbed again. Then his body was expertly massaged by two of the women. All in all - Daniel thought that this free spa treatment is not something he could really get on Earth, not for free at least. Maybe he should just enjoy this and learn all he can. He tried asking questions, but the women ignored them. Nevertheless, he was being pampered like royalty. At some point, one of them offered him a drink from a jeweled bowl - the drink was alcoholic and quite delicious. Soon enough, relaxed and rested, Daniel felt a buzz coming on. _Whatever is coming next - let it be. _So far he felt like a pauper in heaven. His mind did wander to his team - no doubt they were searching for him, panicking. If only they knew...

After bathing and massages, Daniel was finally given a robe to wear. He never thought he would be so glad to be wearing a pastel sheer bath-robe in his life. He studied the floral designs on the sleeves - they were reminiscent of the ancient Turkish, perhaps Syrian designs. The material was light - he could barely feel it. The craftsmanship of this garment was incredible. Daniel thought that he would love to take it home with him. That is if he was ever to see home again. For all he knew, he was about to be offered as a host to a Gao'uld.

The women fed him as well - the dishes were all delicious, but not recognizable. The food was light - Daniel suspected that it was vegetarian. The flavors were exquisite, albeit a bit spicy. He was not a fan of spicy, but he didn't want to offend his hosts. Finally, after the meal, Daniel was left to lounge in the room by himself. He looked around, tried the doors - they were locked from the outside. It was apparent that he was not meant to leave.

After sometime, the door opened, and the sash-man, as Daniel named him, appeared.

"Dana-el, it is time to meet Her Highness. Come. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I am not afraid. Should I be? And its "Daniel"."

"Of course. My name is Bekhtar, I am the Summoner of the Court. We will get to know one another quite a bit. Don't be alarmed, you will not be harmed at all."

"Fine. Then, mind explaining to me what exactly am I expected to do?"

The man walked through the hallways with Daniel in tow. The lavishness of the palace was astounding - if the walls were not decorated with heavy golden designed, then lush carpets covered them from the ceiling to the floor. There were also many flowers, growing from the planters seated right into the walls and staircases. The palace was like a garden in itself. Daniel would have loved to spend some time studying everything, but Bekhtar did not slow down.

Finally they stopped in front of a large door. Bekhtar stopped and looked Daniel over. The latter wrapped his robe tighter around himself. The man chuckled and said:

"Is everyone in your land so shy, or just you?"

"We are not accustomed to be brought somewhere against our will and stripped naked." - Daniel said defensively.

"Strange. You should not be ashamed of your body. It's quite an asset. You will find out, however, soon." - The man opened the heavy door.

The room was enormous and largely empty, except for a draped area at the far end. Daniel was curious about what was behind the heavy curtains, but had no luck in that. The man led him closer to the "tent" - that's what it looked like. It looked like a large tent made from heavy material. Two benches outside. Bekhtar sat down and gestured for Daniel to take the other. Daniel sat down.

"Since you are not familiar with Tutoring, I'm afraid I must explain everything to you. Much will be expected from you, but you will be rewarded for it greatly. Those that come to be considered, do so out of free will - in fact, its a great honor to be selected for the Tutoring. But, I'm afraid our time is growing short. We had no luck finding anyone that Her Highness would find pleasing, until I saw you."

"Just tell me, what is it am I supposed to be doing here? Am I being married off? I already have a wife, you know." - Daniel rushed to point out. Bekhat waved his hand.

"Doesn't matter. Many of the men, who want to tutor the Princess, are married as well. Many wives would be considered lucky to be a wife of a Tutor. You will not marry the Princess - you are not a Prince. She is already betrothed. But you will be instrumental in the art of teaching her to be all that she needs to be for her future husband."

"I...what?"

"Love. Mating. Every woman is tutored before her marriage in the art of lovemaking - she must be impeccable with her skills, should she please her husband. How do you have your women learn this, if not by teaching them ahead of time?"

"Trial and error? We just...learn. Would her husband, or her future husband not want to have her to himself?"

"Not if she is unskilled! No man wants a woman that doesn't know how to please him."

Daniel furrowed his brow. So he was a prized stallion after all. This was not unheard of - many cultures, especially in the East, did teach females in the art of lovemaking before marriage or professional job as a courtesan. He just didn't expect to be this kind of a tutor. Everything about this seemed wrong.

"I don't understand. I don't want to do this. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you considering me, flattered even, but this is not how we do things on Earth. Not where I'm from."

"There will be no argument. It doesn't matter, the Princess chose you. If we had more time, I would be inclined to persuade her to re-think her choice and let you go. But she agreed finally on someone, and we cannot simply wait any longer. If she is not married in five moons, the Prince will choose another. Another Princess. And my people will loose a chance for a powerful you understand, how important you are to us?"

Daniel mulled this over. On one hand, he was told he had no choice. On the other hand, a whole nation's future was at stake. It depended on him having sex with a stranger - if this was not a Penthouse letter for nerds in the making, he didn't know what is. A nervous laughter escaped him. Bekhtar looked puzzled.

"Do you really not wish to tutor the Princess? She is quite beautiful, you know."

"I...it's just so strange."

"To me, it's you who is strange - after the Tutoring is over (provided you are a worthy Tutor), you will be given the mark of a Tutor - you will be the envy of many. Women will fall at your feet. Daniel laughed harder, imagining explaining the "mark" to Samantha. Or O'Neil. Basically, he was just a male geisha.

"And if I fail?"

"Lets concentrate on succeeding, shall we?"

Daniel felt defeated. Things could be worse. He wasn't about to be implanted with a Gao'uld after all. He wasn't about to be killed, or else. He was about to be forced to have sex with a young and beautiful woman.

"Wait, but what if she.." - Bekhtar raised his eyebrows. Daniel corrected himself - " Her Highness, doesn't want to have sex with me?"

"She knows her obligations. Being the Princess she has a right to choose her Tutor. Most women have one chosen for them by their parents, and little consideration is made. Most families, especially those in the commoners pick whatever they can afford. The Princess will be compliant."

"No, wait, that doesn't work for me. This just seems like rape to me."

"Rape?" - Bekhtar looked confused.

"You know, when you have sex with someone who is unwilling?"

"Are you not good at this, are you unable to make this pleasurable for you both?"

Daniel ruffled his hair. He felt the ground beneath his feet to start swaying. What a bizarre looking- glass he found himself behind. The poor girl probably wants no part of him. He wants no part of her.

"Look, if I decide to not go through this, can't I just leave?"

"No. I hate to say it, but I will have no choice but to have you killed."

"Why?!"

"Because this needs to be done. Over with. We have no time. You are the first one that she said yes to. She must find you pleasing to the eye - I think she made the right choice. All you have to do, if teach her how to give pleasure to a man. She understands her obligation, her role in life."

"To be a sex toy?"

"To be a dutiful and loving wife. Her husband will seek refuge in her arms after a long day. Her body will provide him comfort for the rest of his life. This is not a difficult concept." - Bekhtar was sounding annoyed now. Daniel said , he looked up:

"Fine. I'll do my best. But just so you know, my people don't perform well under this kind of pressure. "

"I am sure you will do fine. The Princess is a rare gem, you will forget all about your hesitations the minute you see her. I will tell you the rules."

"Rules? There are rules?"

"You are not to engage in conversation with her, beyond what is needed to instruct her. You are not to leave any marks on her body. You are not to harm her in any way - there will be guards posted outside of the rakah."

Daniel lifted the eyebrow, quizzically. Bekhtar pointed to the tent.

"You are to teach her to please a man in every way you know. You will be given 3 moons, after which the Princess shall be administered a test. Should she pass the test, you will be given the mark of the Tutor, given a large sum of gold and be revered in the land as the Royal Tutor."

"And if she fails the test? " - Daniel tried not to imagine what that would entail.

"You will die."

"Just like that?"

Bekhtar nodded. His eyes became cold and imperceptible.

"Do you understand the rules, Daniel?"

"Yes."

Bekhtar stood up and opened one of the panels on the "rakah". Inside, Daniel found a large bed, covered with sheer material, framed by pillows. All in all, it looked very cozy, romantic. The light was muted by the reds and lavenders of the drapes around the bed. Daniel was told to sit on the bed and wait. Then he was left alone.

* * *

Daniel almost nodded off, laying on the silky pillows. He awoke to the sound of footsteps and clanking. He peeked through the drapes, feeling panic rising up in his throat. _Like a teenager on the first date._ The thought of that made him smile.

He saw a small figure, along with two armed guards. The guards stopped outside of the rakah, a few feet away. The figure of the small woman proceeded towards the tent. Daniel swallowed hard. This was absurd. But a part of him was actually feeling excited in anticipation. It's been a long time he dated anyone. Even longer since he's been with a woman. If these people think that he is a master of lovemaking - they have grossly misjudged him. At this point, he was hoping he could get it up, but less spend the next three nights teaching a Princess everything he knew. Which was just a few standard moves, awkward and inexperienced. In panic, he sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping the robe around him.

The woman slipped inside, moving soundlessly. Her face was still covered by the material, but her eyes burned on his face. Daniel felt himself blush again. He couldn't help but imagine the report that he would have to give to Hammond about all of this, O'Neil laughing, Sam shaking her head. That is if he was to ever see the walls of SGC again.

The woman took a couple of steps towards him and motioned for him to stand up. He did - she was almost a foot shorter than him. Her eyes were striking - slightly elongated, deep brown, framed with impossibly long eyelashes. Daniel was curious to see the rest of her face. The woman took another step and started to tug at his robe. Just like that? Daniel grabbed her wrist, startling her. She recoiled, and he let go of her, feeling wretched.

"Sorry, this is strange to me as well. Can't we just...talk?"

The woman's eyebrows fluttered in disapproval. Daniel remembered one of the rules - not to speak unless he is spoke to. But what the hell, he was already being basically prostituted, the least he can do is try to make this less awkward for both of them. He gave her a warm smile.

"I am not familiar with your customs. I apologize if I have offended you, your Highness." - he bowed his head. This seemed to please the woman. He heard her exhale audibly. The poor girl was probably as uncomfortable with this as he was. He saw that her fingers were slightly shaking. What a dreadful thing.

"Please, I won't hurt you. Where I am from, we get to know one another before…" - He extended his palm to her, inviting her to sit next to him. - "May I ask your name, Your Highness."

The woman hesitated, but eventually he heard a small voice from behind the sheer material:

"Arajael Hatharem Beshhamet."

"May I call you Arajael?" - he asked carefully. The woman nodded. - "May I ask you to show your face to me?"

"You may instruct me to do anything you want, Dana-el". - she said. Her voice shook a bit, but it was commanding. It was obvious that she was used to be in charge. He did not correct her mispronouncing his name. - "Shall we begin?"

"I guess. Forgive me."

"For what?"

"For this. For what's to come. This is quite strange to me."

"Do you not wish to be with me?"

Daniel paused. He didn't want to offend, but the truth of it was - no, he did not. At least not like this. Casual sex or not, she had far more at stake at this - the hope of her nation on her shoulders. He, on the other hand, had to save his life.

"It's not that, Arajael. I…" - Daniel didn't want to say that he was not very experienced - his pride wouldn't let him. - "I was hoping we could get a drink first." _Stalling, good. Get her nice and drunk, get yourself nice and drunk too._

Arajael nodded and peeked outside. She ordered the guards to call for a drink of something. Shortly, a servant girl (Daniel guessed) brought a pitcher and two bowls. Arajael poured the liquid into each one and offered one to Daniel. The warm liquid soothed his worry almost immediately - it was strong, whatever it was. He felt a pleasant lightness spread down his limbs. The girl lifted part of her face veil and took a few conservative drinks as well, sitting next to him on the bed. Finally she broke the uncomfortable silence:

"We must start. You have much to teach me. Lets not delay any longer."

Daniel put his bowl carefully on the small table next to the bed.

"Alright. Again..I am sorry.."

But Arajael put her finger to his lips.

"Enough."

Daniel nodded. The brew that he poured down his throat was warming his insides, and he felt bolder. He stood up:

"I would like to see your face. Remove the veil, please." - he added apologetically. Arajael obliged without hesitation. She slipped the material off her head. Daniel marveled - Bekhtar didn't lie. The Princess was stunning. His eyes couldn't get enough of the delicate and striking features before him - almond-shaped eyes, straight delicate nose, willful curve of her upper lip, and the delicious plumpness of the bottom one. Her skin glowed in the dimmed light of the rakah - it was bronzed (he guessed). The face was without a blemish of fault - this is the kind of face that nations could war with one another. The kind of face that would be immortalized in a slab of the most expensive marble. The kind of face that would be attributed to a goddess. Arajael looked back at him defiantly. He smiled, feeling weak in the knees. He has been with women before, but never with one so strikingly beautiful. All of a sudden he felt inadequate, powerless. And very much excited. Ashamed of his weakness, he extended his hand and touched her cheek gently. She watched him with curiosity. He traced the side of her face, her delicate jaw with a finger. So smooth, so warm. His index finger reached for her bottom lip - that mouth was made for being kissed, deeply and passionately. At this moment, he wanted nothing more but to taste that lower lip, to give it a slight bite. He leaned in to do just that, but Arajael recoil, pushing him slightly. She looked startled.

Daniel stopped, looking at her quizzically. She didn't look alarmed, just confused. Perhaps kissing was not a custom on this planet?

"It's all right. It's just a kiss."

Before Arajael could answer or question him, he leaned in and took over her mouth. It was a one sided kiss, but suddenly Daniel didn't care. The bottom lip was all he hoped it would be - soft and pliable. He ever so slightly nudged her lips with his tongue to part - she understood and soon enough he slid his tongue inside her hot wet mouth. It was obvious that Arajael had no experience with kissing, but she was a quick study. Daniel was relieved - she wouldn't be able to compare him with a better kisser, and was just hoping that he was not scaring or grossing her out. But Arajael seemed to come to her own, her lips returning his kiss fully now. She leaned into his body, and he started to feel high on her scent.

He suddenly became aware that her lithe body was separated from his own only by a couple of layers of sheer material. He didn't fully want to be a participant into this, not in his mind anyway. But his body betrayed him - he could feel the blood rushing downward now. _I gotta pace myself, _he thought. Arajael broke off the kiss and smiled, revealing a row of pearly white teeth, accentuated by her caramel-colored skin. Her smile was enchanting, Daniel noted. He guessed that she enjoyed the kiss.

He forgot about Sha're at this point. He forgot all about his team as well - all that remained was this bed and this amazing, exquisite young woman before him. He couldn't deny that the prospect of having her all to himself for the next few days turned him on. She did say that he could ask her to do anything. Daniel forced himself to step back and told her softly:

"Take off my clothes."

With one swift motion, she disrobed him. The material fell to his feet and once again he found himself completely nude. Arajael's eyes glided over his body. She looked impressed, and Daniel mentally congratulated himself on sticking to the daily workout routine. It felt good to be appreciated. The young woman smiled, and Daniel took her hand, pulling her closer to the bed. Sitting down at the edge, he told her:

"Now, remove your clothes." - the deepest, darkest part of him was thrilled to say that. He has never actually said that to a woman before, and it felt acutely arousing. He didn't have to look down to know that he was half-hard at this point. - "Slowly" - he added.

She inclined her head and gave him a slight nod, her eyes firmly locked on his. Her delicate fingers found some hidden clasp on her shoulder, and a moment later, the sheer material started gliding down her body like a soft, lavender waterfall. Inch by inch, it revealed the most perfect figure he could ever dream of seeing.

Her caramel-colored body was perfectly proportioned. Not too skinny, just round and soft enough for him to want to gather her skin in her palm and pinch. His eyes glided from her graceful and slender neck to her breasts, and he gulped. Not overly big, but plump and round, begging to be cupped, topped with pert pink nipples. Her body was also bronzed and absolutely hairless. He could help but glide his eyes down to the mound between her legs. He fought the urge to throw her down on the bed, and glide his tongue down the whole length of her body. The thought of that sent his blood down south, and he felt his cock stiffen even further.

"You are a masterpiece" - he stammered.

"I am a what?" - Arajael asked. She did not look to be the least bit uncomfortable standing nude in front of him. Perhaps the state of nude was more natural in this culture.

"A work of art. That's what my people used to describe something that is too beautiful for words."

Arajael smiled in appreciation. Daniel noted that her black hair was tied in a long thick braid, decorated with jewels. He wanted to see nothing less, than that her hair cascading down her back.

"I would like to see your hair undone." - Daniel's mouth went dry. She gave him a mischievous look.

"You don't know how to command a woman, do you?"

"No, not generally. In my land we don't command our women. At least I don't. " - He admitted, not without pride.

"Strange. You will ask me more forcefully. Try again. "

"What?" - Daniel was confused. This was a strange, complicated game. She was forcing him to force her to do things? Yet, the prospect of ordering her to do things excited him more and more. Then again, who is supposed to be tutoring who in here? - "As you wish. Undo your hair. Now."

She gave him a slight nod, as if in approval, and started to pull her pins out of the braid. One by one, the gem-encrusted pins fell on the carpet. Hypnotized, Daniel watched her brain get loose and finally a cascade of black shiny hair streamed down the sides of her body, framing it perfectly. She walked closer to him, close enough that he could smell the delicate scent of her body. He inhaled deeply and grabbed a handful of her hair in his palm. It was silky soft. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her belly to his chest. She ran her hands through his hair. Daniel kissed her stomach - her skin tasted slightly sweet. Must be whatever her skin was bronzed with. He glided his palms over her backside, cupping her perfect behind. He leaned back, pulling her on top of him - feeling her smooth silky skin against his was maddeningly sensual. He realized that he was quickly beginning to lose all semblance of reason and restraint. Something animal-like, instinctual was taking over and it both scared and elated him. She straddled his waist, gazing into his eyes with curiosity.

"Your eyes are unusual. Are you from the North?"

"Far...far North." - Daniel gasped, as the smooth skin of her behind connected with his cock. Arajael frowned slightly.

"You are stalling. You have taught me nothing so far."

"Are you rushing this?"

"No, I am enjoying this. Aren't you? - Daniel felt his erection lessen. He wanted her, but this situation was anything but sexy She was compliant, but that's wanted to make her enjoy this, to make her moan under him. But his arsenal was his scant experiences in college, a couple of years with Sha're and half-forgotten porn clips from his younger years. He pulled her off of him, and laid her on the bed. Leaning over, he plunged into her mouth once more. He placed his hand on her stomach, caressing the skin, and slid it upwards towards her breasts. It fit into the palm of his hand generously. He glided his thumb over her nipple and heard a slight gasp come out of her mouth. Daniel couldn't help but smile a bit. Breaking off the kiss, he started on her neck - showering with small kisses at first, then planting big wet ones on her skin. That seemed to be doing the trick - he felt her body relax under him. He moved his palm over the other breast and teased her other nipple - she let out another soft moan.

Encouraged by the slight sounds, he continued downward, relishing in the sent and the taste of her skin. Giving her breast another gentle squeeze, he guided his palm back down along her body - she was shivering slightly. This was a good sign. He paused, when his fingertips reached her pubic mound, desperately wanting nothing more but to plunge his fingers into her. _Pace yourself, you are there, you are not lasting much longer._

Arajael reach out her hand, and slowly, as if mimicking his own movements, glided her palms up his chest. His mouth was now on her breast, and he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of sucking in one of the perfect little pearls into his mouth. She gasped and arched her back, as he brushed the nipple with his tongue. Careful, not to hurt her, he grazed it with his teeth. She moaned. He heard movement from outside, and suddenly remembered that they had an audience right outside. A well-armed audience. He lifted his head.

"Send them away."

"The guards?"

"Yes, send them away. I want you alone with me. No one else."

"They are there for my protection."

"I would never hurt you. In any way. But in order to effectively...erm..teach you, I need to be alone. That is the way of my people."

She studied his face thoughtfully and called out to the guards to leave. He sensed hesitation on their part, but eventually the clanking of the armor and retreating footsteps, indicated that they were left alone. Daniel exhaled. Much better. Arajael's face looked flushed. He smiled at her, placing his palm back on her mound.

"Ok, Ill teach you something. Put your hand on me." - He said, stroking the mound with his fingertips. She reached out and placed her palm on his chest. - "Lower"

She slid her palm down to his stomach. He shook his head, and guided her palm to his once-again hard cock. "How wrap your fingers around it." She obeyed, and he noted the slight blush that covered her cheeks. Her fingers felt amazing. At this point he was just hoping that he wasn't going to finish right then and there, all over her hand. She glided her fingers down and around his shaft, making him groan. She was a quick learner, al right. Tightening her hand, she continued to slide it up and down. The only thing that was missing - was some lubrication.

"Does that feel good, Dana-el?" - she asked. He nodded, and stopped her hand.

"Too good. Let me pace myself, sweetie."

No longer able to contain himself, he guided his fingers between her thighs, feeling her pussy lips part for him. She was wet, he noted with relief.  
She gasped again, as his fingers probed the hot center. He was operating blind there, hoping that he was doing the right thing. Finding the hard button of her clit, he made a circular motion with his his thumb. Arajael's eyes widened. Taking it as a sign of approval, he leaned in and put his mouth on her breast, returning the delicious pink pearl into his mouth. The young woman moaned under him, her body making an upward motion. Daniel smiled, without letting go of her breast - he was going to make her cry out yet. He quickened the pace, teasing her clit. She moaned, grabbing for him blindly. Daniel paused his ministrations, to lower her hand. If she touched his cock again, he would most definitely let go. His thumb continued dancing on her clit, but he was more interested now in plunging his fingers deep inside of her. He looked at her face - her eyes were half closed, her exquisite features twisted with pleasure.

"Do you like how this feels, Princess?" - he asked her softly. She nodded. "Tell me, tell me to continue." She gave him a confused look.

"I really do. You may continue."

"No, not like that," - he slid his middle finger, amazed at how hot she was inside. The walls of her pussy wrapped around his finger hungrily, and Daniel regretted that it wasn't his cock. Yet. Slowly, teasingly, he dipped his finger in and out. She moaned again. - "Tell me how you want me to keep doing this."

"I do, I want you to do this. Mmm." - she exhaled with a moan, as he quickened his pace. His vision was starting to get blurred, and his cock was about to burst. This was starting to actually get painful. He pulled his finger out of her and rolled over, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Spread your legs, Princess" - she obeyed, moving them apart just enough for the tip of his cock to graze the wetness on the outside. He sighed impatiently, but offered her a smile. Grabbing her knees, he lifted her hips, and guided her legs to wrap around his waist. The proximity of her wet center drove him wild - just mere whisper away from the entrance, he paused - "I'll be gentle. I promise. Tell me if it becomes too much?"

Arajael simply gazed at him with curiosity, her dark eyes twinkling with desire. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered himself, sliding into her body. Her eyes widened with every inch that he progressed. Daniel remembered - is she a virgin? Will he be hurting her? He was not 100% sure on how things happen for young women, never having been with a virgin before. He just bit his lip, holding on to the last shreds of self-control, praying that he doesn't slip up and bury into her with animal passion that was tearing him apart. Arajael did not appear to be in pain or discomfort - quite the opposite. Her eyes closed, she made a small whimper with his every movement. Daniel bent down to plant a kiss on her lips - she opened her eyes and smiled. Her body arched towards his. Feeling encouraged, he sunk deeper into her, feeling the walls grasp his cock with hunger. She was so tight. Quickening the pace ever so slightly, trying to delay the inevitable, he looked down at her. She smiled, and for the first time her smile appeared to be relaxed happy.

"This is...so good." - she exhaled, panting between his thrusts. - "Can you go faster?"

_Oh, God,_ Daniel thought, and groaned. He obeyed her request, setting an even quicker pace. His thrusts got harder, as he pumped into her body. She arched her back and let out a loud moan - Daniel used everything he could to not come right then and there.

Instead he sat up, changing his position so that he had free access to her clit. The change of the angle and breaking of the pace made Arajael look up in confusion. She looked dismayed, almost petulant. Daniel smiled, giving her a couple of nice hard and slow pumps - she leaned her head back down and smiled back.

The doctor admired the glistening body before him. He couldn't help but feel somewhat prideful - he was making her moan, smile, whimper. There are few things in this lifetime that compared to making a woman moan with pleasure, he believed. Struggling to keep up the pace, he was able to use one of his palms to glide over her body. She was sleek from sweat - sweet scent pouring off of her skin, tickled his nose, made him hungry for something. Hungry for her - he bent down and gave her a slight bite on her shoulder. She moaned - he bit harder. Moving his mouth, he placed a couple of bites on her neck, the top of her breast. Harder, he wanted to bite her harder. The sweet taste drove him mad, the rhythm of his movements inside of her drowned all reason.

I can't continue this for much longer, he thought. A pity. He balanced himself on the bed, using his knees as an anchor, and continued thrusting. With one free hand, he found her clit, and as much as he could - started massaging it. Arajael's breath quickened. Daniel was hoping that she was close, because he certainly was. She panted under him, her moans becoming short whimpers, that she let out with each thrust. He quickened the pace of his hips as well as his fingers:

"Princess, opened your eyes. Look at me." - he managed to exhale, struggling with all his might not to finish before her. Her eyes flew open - dark and moist. Her lips parted again, and a loud moan escaped her - her face became even more flushed. Suddenly he felt her body shudder and convulse. His cock was gripped again and again, and the ripples sent him over the edge. Again and again the walls of her vagina contracted, milking him to the very last drop - he yelled out. The orgasm was intense enough that for a few moments he thought that he was going to black out. He held onto her hips, no, clawed into her skin, until the shuddering of her insides subsided. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, until he was finally able to catch his breath. He was still inside, and she was quiet.

He looked down, suddenly afraid, but Arajael's gaze on him was tender. She was smiling. Suddenly embarrassed, he pulled out and rolled off of her, laying beside her. He glided his palm over her stomach, petting it, as if trying to calm her down. She propped her head on her elbow, and smiled. She looked content, disarming. He could forget that she was a Princess - right now she was just a young satisfied girl that was fucked quite well. Daniel thought that he was actually very proud of himself for this.

They laid there, staring at one another silently. Daniel coughed - it was becoming awkward. He wasn't expecting accolades, but considering the situation - the wouldn't hurt. He started:

"So...you..err" - He closed his mouth and gave her an awkward smile. _Do I just ask her how I was, or what?_

"Dana-el, you made me ashamed." - she said with a smile. Daniel's eyebrows flew up - unexpected! - "I made noises like a commoner. No noble would make this much racket when mating."

"Do you mean...moaning? Where I come from that's actually something to strive for, that's a good sign." - he couldn't help but laugh.

"The noise?"

"Yeah, the noise. That's….let's just say if a woman isn't moaning under me, I am doing something wrong." - he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Strange. That is one thing that marks good upbringing - being quiet in bed. But I suppose I can practice on that."

"I hope you don't. I quite enjoyed hearing you. You have a lovely voice." - he said. But Arajael sat up in bed, her eyes suddenly distant. She gently pushed his hand off her thigh.

"I am not for you to enjoy. You are here to train me, that's all." - the crushing sadness encompassed Daniel. He forgot. He fooled himself into thinking this is something else, something more than it was. He was a tool, a means to an end. It stung. Of course - she will be married off to who knows who, hopefully someone who will treat her well (in bed or otherwise). But this was not his world, not his culture. What right did he have to stake a claim to something that wasn't his to claim?

She got off the bed and found her dress-robe. Slipping it on, she then started tying her hair into the braid. Daniel was still lying on the bed, watching her. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her forehead. But the Princess' face was imperceptible now. She gave him a glance:

"You will have the rest of the moon and most of the tomorrow to yourself. The servants will bathe and feed you. You may move about the Palace if you wish. Should you attempt to escape, you will be caught. We will resume our training tomorrow at the sun-setting." - her words were cold. Schedule set and recited. Daniel smirked and nodded. So the stallion may move about his pen until then. He watched her slip out of the tent.

_What a sad state of affairs, he thought. What was I expecting? Love?_ Daniel laughed to himself. Finding his robe, he pulled it on - it felt scratchy for some reason. _I'll have to ask for my own clothes tomorrow. This just won't do. _


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel sat on a large divan, sipping on a hot brew. He was lost in thought, mostly, about how to escape. His first attempt was thwarted. The guards were not rough with him, but once they brought him to Bekhet, he was told that he will spend the next few days in a cell, rather than the Palace.

Daniel gave him a promise to not attempt escape anymore, in exchange for his own clothes. He was given his uniform back, which he was glad to pull on. The clothes gave him back his self-assurance and some semblance of dignity.

He spent the remainder of the day studying the palace (and looking for a new way to escape). Just because he promised, he still hoped that he could make it out and dash for the Stargate. But the guards, most likely, were alerted to his presence at every stairway and corner, and watched his every move.

Daniel hoped to see Arajael, but she was nowhere to be found. The servants ignored him, for the most part. Daniel wondered whether they were ordered not to speak with him, or if he was the lowest man on this totem pole. But, by the way the servants stepped aside with a bow whenever he approached, he guessed that he was actually held in much higher esteem. All things considered, he was probably quite high on the social ladder of this society. Still, the feeling of being a prisoner did not leave him. He also dreaded the next meeting with Arajael - not that his body was not anticipating her sweet taste again, his mind detest this whole thing.

As Arajael promised - he was left to his own thoughts for most of the day. After having been fed, he took time out to study the engravings on the walls. He wanted to take some rubbings as well, but couldn't procure any writing instruments. Perhaps he could ask Bekhet, as payment for his "services"?

Daniel kept watching the sun - it moved slowly but surely across the sky towards the horizon. The lower it got, the more anxious he got. Will he be able to do what is asked of him? Perhaps he should request a larger pitcher of that brew to get him through. Not that his body was unwilling - the thought of Arajael's skin made his cock twitch in excitement, but the aftertaste in his mouth was bitter. Unsettling. This felt unfair - to him, to her. He was worried for her most of all. What is her future husband is rough with her? She is so tender, so fragile. She would be unprepared for a brutish man after him. Could he be rougher with her? _No_, Daniel thought. _I won't give up a piece of my soul, I won't do what is just not right. Just get through it. _

The sun lazily brushed the rooftops of the city. Daniel watched it, feeling the coldness of uncertainty and dread sink into his bowels.

"Daniel, please sit. Let us talk before Her Highness arrives" - Bekhet called for him. He was sitting on the small bench outside of the rakha. Daniel sighed, and turned away from the window. - "You look distraught today. More so than yesterday."

"You bet. I cannot begin to explain how much this, all of this, is against everything that I am." - he looked into the man's eyes intently. There was no compassion there, not that he could find. - "I understand the needs of your people outweigh the feelings of some stranger. But where I come from…"

"I understand very well, Daniel. This must feel like a violation. But you must agree, that when the interests of many are concerned, one man's "feelings" are irrelevant. Is this not so in your world?"

"In some ways, yes. I suppose that your people are not much different from mine. And I sympathize with your dilemma. Trading humans in exchange for peace, now that is something that many cultures on Earth did from the dawn of our time as well. But I still can't help but feel that Arajael is being used." - he said earnestly.

Bekhet raised his brow.

"How dare you to call Her Highness by her given name? That privilege is reserved only for her Father and her husband!"

"She gave it to me willingly. I meant no disrespect. In my culture, this bond, this experience is far too intimate. "

"You will not speak her name again. You will address her as you should. Be warned - you are valuable, but not so much that you will be permitted such liberties." - Bekhet's face softened just a bit. - "I find you agreeable and intelligent man, Daniel. Much more so than most of the Tutors - they are mostly good looking but empty-minded. Just like the Gods intended them to be. This has been the way of our people from the dawn of OUR times. I will make no apologies."

"I see." - Daniel roughed his hair and sighed.

"You declined a bath today. May I ask why?"

"I really don't want to explain my decisions to you. I will do as I am told. Will you deny me a little bit of privacy at least in this?"

"I will not, I suppose. We are not animals, Daniel. I do wish to tell you that Her Highness spoke highly of you. She seems to have enjoyed your tutelage."

"I'm glad. Has anyone come looking for me? " - Daniel asked, hoping to stall the fateful moment for that much longer. The hesitation on Bekhet's part did not elude him.

"Yes. I believe they are the people that you told us about. Two men and a woman. One of the men was tall and dark-skinned, very much like one of us. The others looked like you."

"Yes, that's my team. Do they know where I am?"

"They were told that you are safe and very well taken care of. I have assured them that you will be set free in two moons, but we asked them to leave and not seek further contact."

Daniel clenched his jaw. Well, at least they know I am alive.

"You did not elaborate about my...position here?"

"No, I did not. I fear that like yourself, they will not understand. We cannot afford unrest." - Bekhet rose. - "I must depart. The time grows near. The Princess will arrive shortly. Daniel, remember why you are here. Instruct, teach. Don't offer hopes you cannot sustain."

Daniel pondered his words. Was this a warning? A friendly advice? But Bekhet's face was impenetrable. He watched the man depart, still sitting on the bench.

He was still sitting there, lost in thought, when the heavy door opened. Arajael entered in, wearing a sky-blue dress-robe (a variation on the sari?), that, once again, covered her face. Two guards accompanied her, but she ordered them to stay outside. Daniel looked up and offered her a sad smile. He couldn't tell whether she returned it. She stopped beside him. Daniel looked up.

"Evening, Ara...Your Highness." - he said.

"You will rise before me."

"Oh, sorry, of course. Unless you would like to sit with me before.." - he offered, but she turned sharply, and with a jerk, opened the curtain, slipping inside. _Great start, _Daniel thought. _She seems to be in as good of a mood as I am. Ideal situation for sex. Not. _He sighed again, and followed her in. She sat on the edge of her bed and appeared to be trying to unclasp her veil. He stopped her, gently touching her elbow. She didn't look at him. Something was definitely not fine, he could tell this even without seeing her face fully.

"Stop, wait. Please. Just open your face, tell me what's wrong?" - He sat beside her and helped her slip the veil from her head and face. Her eyes looked stormy and defiant, as he gently turned her chin towards him. It quivered slightly, but her jaw was set hard, lips tightly pressed. She looked furious.

"I can have you lynched for this." - she said, as a matter of factly.

"For what? For being kind to you?"

"For..disobeying the Tutoring rule. You are not to engage me in matters that have nothing to do with you."

"Oh, but these matters have everything to do with me. I can clearly see that you are upset, angry? I don't think I did anything to cause this. But I certainly cannot make love to a woman in this state. You can have me lynched, if you are so inclined to do, but I won't do this."

Her eyebrows rose. He held his breath, almost waiting for her to call the guards. She stared at him, as if weighing her options, Suddenly, large brilliant tears spilled out of her eyes unto his hand. Daniel exhaled - it broke his heart. He embraced and held her, rocking lightly. She cried quietly _(as a noble lady would, _Daniel thought), but profoundly. Her small body shook with silent sobs, each wracking his heart to the core. He could feel tears welling in his eyes as well. He couldn't hold one back, and it spilled onto her cheek. She looked up, eyes puffy, her little delicate nose red.

"Why are you crying Dana-el?"

"Because you are, I suppose. It's something my people do sometimes, when they feel...sad for another. Surely yours must do the same."

"When there is a reason to feel that way." - she pulled away, wiping her eyes. Her expression hardened. - "You are forgetting who you are. You are nothing. You are here to do the task at hand. You have no right to pity me."

"That was not pity. That was empathy." - Daniel rubbed his temples. He was starting to get angry.

"This is a waste of time. Let us begin. And don't you dare to presume that you can lay any claim to my troubles. Take off your clothes." - she stood up. Daniel grinded his teeth. _That's it!_

With one movement, he scooped the young woman by her waist and threw her on the bed. Towering over her, he hissed:

"Enough of this! Either I am too important for you, people, to let me go, or I am nothing. Which is it? Am I just a beast of burden? Just an animal that you can use to your content and toss away? Is this really all someone like me is worth to you?" - He watched her eyes widen in horror. It was doubtful that she had ever been handled in such a fashion before. He didn't care. The fury within was spilling out. He wanted to shake her loose, catch a glimpse of that young, playful and loving girl that he caught a glimpse of after their lovemaking yesterday.

"Get off of me!" - she spat, trying to pull him off.

"Oh no, you don't. Why don't you call the guards? They can haul me away, lynch me, do whatever you do with someone like me. I'm only trying to get through to you. Do you even know what that means? Does ANYONE in your life ever gave two thoughts about what YOU want?" - he grabbed her wrists, pinning her under him. She continued to struggle, but the anger in her face was slowly replaced by confusion.

"I can have anything I want or need. I am THE Princess!" - she exclaimed, but to Daniel, she did not sound so sure.

"Really? Is that why they have you be touched, owned by a stranger you never even met before yesterday? Your body offered in the name of peace? Is this what you really want?"

Arajael paused, and stopped fighting him. Her eyes studied him. Daniel lessened his grip, fully realizing that he was stepping over the line. It wasn't his place to judge her life, her culture. She turned her face away, tears spilling out on the bed covers. Daniel sighed, rolling off of her, cradling her in his embrace. They laid like this for some time, him just holding her, trying to sort his conflicting feelings. He didn't want to die, but he couldn't just let her be basically sold off like cattle to some stranger.

"I saw my husband to be today." - she said, suddenly. Her voice didn't quiver anymore, her body felt more relaxed in his arms.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I am forbidden to do so. Not until I become his Queen. I snuck behind the curtains as he met with my Father. I wanted to see him before…"

Daniel waited.

"He looked...large. Powerful. He speaks like fire and stone."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to expect of him."

Daniel hugged her close. She must have been frightened - he would be in her place. He lifted himself, propping his head on his bent arm:

"Look, Arajael, I can't promise that your life with him will be well. Every man is different. Some men, commanding and imposing to others might be sweet and tender in the bedroom. Some are not. I just want you to know, that you are more than just a body, more than just a vessel for this alliance for your people. You are worth more than that."

"I know that."

"But I get the sense that you don't believe this. You…" - he inhaled sharply - " are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And believe me when I say this, I have travelled to places farther than you can imagine. None compare to you."

She smiled, her cheeks reddening.

"If anyone can melt a heart of a hardened man, it would be you. You could have him wrapped around your finger, but I hope you grow to realize the power you can have within you."

"Do you mean I can control him with my body?"

"No, you can control him with your heart. " - he touched her chest gently, right below her collarbone. - "whatever beauty is inside is more brilliant than whatever is on the outside. Remember that. The sex - is just sex if there is no love. You will need to find a way to his very heart. Have him want you, the real you, not just your body."

Arajael smiled, and extending her hand, caressed his cheek.

"You speak like a poet. Your words are a song. If there is a woman in your life, she must be fortunate to share your arms every night."

Daniel said nothing. He didn't want to explain that the only woman that he wanted to share his bed with, before yesterday that is, was long gone. Possibly forever. Torn from his arms by the Gao'uld. That he spent his days and nights alone. Surrounded by friends, of course, but alone in his heart. Arajael sat up, and reached her hands to his shirt, pulling it out of his BDUs. Her movements were slow and deliberate, tender and sensual.

"Are you sure you are ready? Do you want this?" - he asked, hoping for a yes. She nodded.

"Very much so. I am glad that it was you." - she added. Her palms landed on his stomach, and his muscles contracted in response. She was warm and inviting. He helped her pull his shirt over his head, letting her admire him fully.

"I like your clothes. They are different. They suit you."

Daniel smiled. Men in uniform - the attraction must be universal.

"Lets do this my way today? No commands, no games. Just us. Let me show you how you deserve to be treated?" - he offered. She nodded, sliding her hands up his chest and across his biceps.

He laid his palms on her waist and laid her down gently on the bed. Finding the elusive clasp on her shoulder, he slowly unwrapped her robe, revealing the gorgeous waiting body. He couldn't get enough of it - the light softly bounced off of every curve. He caressed her hips, watching her sigh in delight. _I sure hope that her Prince appreciates this. _

Lowering his face to hers, he took control of her mouth, kissing her with as much passion as he could find in him. Her lips softened under his, and she parted her lips, inviting him in. He explored her mouth, delighted at the feel of her daring little tongue, dashing out to meet his. She was indeed, a very quick study.

Breaking the kiss, he proceeded to explore her with his mouth, placing gentle kisses along her neck, collarbone. His hands continued to explore the rest of the curves, stomach, and landing on her breast. She sucked in her breath, when he glided his palm across her breasts, slightly brushing the niple with his nuckles. Despite his arousal, he wanted very much to concentrate on her. Tutoring be damned, he wanted to make this evening special for her. Just her.

She offered herself freely to him, responding to his every move. He got ahold of one of her nipples, gently twisting it between his thumb and index finger. She moaned slightly. When his hand left it, she whispered "more". Daniel smiled and obliged. Sitting up in bed, he sat her up as well, turning her back to her chest. Wrapping his arms around, he now had free access to both of her perfect mounds, which he took control of. He played with her nipples as she writhed in his embrace, throwing her head back. The movement of her back across his bare chest was making him crazy, her behind brushing over a fully stiff cock wanted him to just proceed to the main course. _Steady, Daniel. Down, boy._

Letting go of one of her breast, he slid his hand further - towards her hot mound. Finding his way between her parted lips, he noted that she was dripping wet. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to taste that honeyed nectar, plunge and ravage her with his mouth as if it was an exotic fruit. He turned her over, laying her down. She gazed at him - her eyes dark and warm. She looked content. Unravelling the rest of the cloth from around her legs, he knelt before her. Then slid down her body - his hands shaking with anticipation. He started parting her legs - she looked up, curiosity in her eyes. He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach, forcing her to lay back down.

"Trust me, you will like this." - he said. Her parted her legs, revealing the most perfect example of womanhood. Sleek and wet and inviting. He inhaled the heavenly scent, allowing himself to enjoy this. His cock twitched - the pressure was unbearable, but he breathed in a few times, before lowering his mouth to her lips. A gasp escaped her, her body stiffening, when he ran his tongue right down the middle. Finding the hardened button, he circles it with his tongue, sucking it in slightly. She moaned in protest, and tried to close her legs, but he steadied her hips. There was no way he was letting her get away now, no way he would deny himself this delight.

He lapped in short strokes, then changed the pace with longer ones, stopping at the apex of her mound. She bucked her hips, seemingly torn between throwing him off and capturing his head between her knees. To Daniel's triumph, she decided on the latter, and soon he found his head in a strong vise of her tanned legs. Her moans echoed his own groans, as he continued his ministrations. Letting go of her hips, he stretched his arms up, hoping that his dexterity would allow him to spice this up even further. Luckily, her body was small enough that he was able to fully reach her breasts and clasp his fingers over them. Catching both nipples between his fingers, he completed the triangle of pleasure. She cried out, but Daniel would not let up, continuing his tender attack on her body.

It didn't take more than a few more licks and pulls on her nipples, before she cried out and her body started to convulse in his embrace. She bucked towards his face, and he listened with delight, as she reached the peak again and again. Finally, her body stopped shuddering, and her hands fell at her sides. Her eyes were closed, and a smile spread across her lips. He hesitantly lifted his head, and pulled himself to face her. She looked serene. Content. Satisfied. _Atta boy, Daniel._

She finally opened her eyes, giving her that adorable mischievous look that he longed to see.

"I take it I did well?" - he asked, tracing circles on her stomach with his fingers. Heat was coming off of her body.

"It was...unusual. Most pleasurable. I didn't know this was possible. Is there something you could teach me like this for you?"

"Perhaps" - Daniel's cock practically tried ripping through the starchy material of his BDUs. - "There is something." - The prospect of her perfect lips around him made his head spin. - "Let me show you."

He got off the bed, and ripped his pants off. The buckle scratched his lower stomach, but he didn't even notice it. His cock sprang out - he couldn't imagine getting any harder. Arajael admired him.

"It looks...different. It's beautiful." - she said, openly studying his engorged member. He remembered that she probably had her fill of various shapes and sized by now, recalling the selection row of men two days ago. Her judging flattered him - very likely the men on this planet did not practice circumcision.

"Thanks. I'll guide you with this, don't be afraid to hurt me."

"I'm not. Will this feel as good for you as it did for me?"

"You have no idea." - Daniel laid back down on the bed beside her. He had no idea how long he would be able to actually enjoy this. He prayed to any deity that might be listening that he would be given at least a minute or two in heaven. - "Take it with one hand." She did. His stomach muscles contracted, when her fingers wrapped around him. He groaned. Oh, dear God. This is going to be impossible. "Now, put it in your mouth. Don't have to go in all the way, just as far as you are…" - he gasped, feeling her hot lips around the tip. She carefully slipped it inside her mouth, awaiting his further instructions. Daniel blinked - the world was growing dark. He guessed that most of his blood was now headed south. _Don't pass out, don't pass out. _

He had only received oral sex twice, maybe three times in his life. It wasn't usually that he was comfortable asking his partners for, and most women (all three of them) were not forthcoming.

"Avoid the teeth, but try to take in in deeper. Use your tongue on the tip. Just like...that." He struggled to catch his breath. The pleasure that ripped through him was unbelievable. Her tongue bathed his cock, swirling around the tip, making him shudder. She was not only a quick learner, but a creative one at that. "Suck it, tighten the grip." - it felt wonderfully liberating and erotic, to be guiding her. She followed his instructions to the letter. Feeling the suction, he was ready to let go. He groaned, hoping that his thrashing wasn't scaring her, but she laid a reassuring hand on his lower stomach. She continued sucking him in and out, as deep as she could. _Oh my God, this is incredible._ "I can't..please.." - he gasped. He pulled away from her mouth with a cry, feeling the pressure building up to the point that he could not longer contain. As soon as her lips left his cock, he felt a hot stream erupt and slide down his thighs. It took him a few moments to catch his breath. He blinked - looks like one of his contacts were gone. No matter. _This was incredible. _

He sat up, still dizzy, his legs shaking. Arajael's smiling face appeared before him, her breasts brushing his chest. A satisfied grin spread on her face:

"I believe I did well, Dana-el."

"Yes, that you did. You were perfect."

"I am ready for more."

"I don't know if I can. Not yet." - she lifted her eyebrow. Her smile was relentless, as she slid her palms up his chest and nuzzled his neck. _I've created a monster._ His spirit was willing to continue this for as long as she would allow him, but his body felt spent. Tired. Despite the daily excursions on the SG missions, workouts, it was not used to this kind of activity. But it did not appear that Arajael was used to take no for an answer, as she continued to cover his neck with kisses. He felt her hot lips on his jaw, her hands exploring his body, melting every defence, every worry.

To his astonishment, his cock was soon standing at full attention, and much like his partner - waiting for more. He nestled between the pillows, getting comfortable. _I guess have another thing or two to show her. _

"Come here, sit on top of me, like this…" - he helped her straddle him, enjoying her wetness touching him. - "Now this might be a bit tricky at first, so take your time. Just worry about getting yourself comfortable. Lift your hips, now allow me to enter you." After a couple of failed attempts to slide down on him, she gave him an uncertain look. "Use your hand to guide it, it's all right." Finally, she was able to guide him into her burning hot center, and he effortlessly slid inside. They both gasped - Daniel from the feel of finding his cock in a sweet silky prison, and she - from the feel of his full length penetrating her as deep as it can go.

"Now, I need you to slide up and down...like that, no a bit more forward. Try to use your hips, rather than your legs…" - after a few awkward movements, Arajael seems to have found the right pace and angle. And boy, was it right, it was just perfect. Daniel gripped the sheets, then got a hold of her hips, helping, guiding her movements. He wanted her to set the pace herself, and it seemed that she was ready to take it all the way. He steadied her hips, slowing her down.

"Sweetie, this will be over before we start, if you keep at it. Slow down a bit, build it up. This feels amazing…" - she nodded, her eyes closed, head back. Rocking back and forth on his lap, she was quickly sending him into a frenzy. _I guess just hold on and enjoy the ride, Daniel._

He gave into her rhythm, bucking his pelvis,to meet hers, penetrating her as deep as their flesh would allow it. She moaned, grabbed at him wildly. "So close, sweetie, so close.." - he gasped, feeling a wave about to hit him.

He felt the walls of her uterus contract wildly, sending him over the edge as well. After a few moments, Arajael collapsed on his chest, panting. He held her, stroking her hair and back. He smiled, but the bitterness of it all started to hit him. They had one more night left. One more wonderful, unforgettable experience, and he was never going to see her again. He would only have the memory of these past crazy nights and dread, imagining her in the arms of another man. He hugged her closer, possessively. _Am I falling for her? this is insanity. I can't be. I must remember Sha're._ But the thought of his missing wife did not console him. He never felt this lonely before. He wanted to keep Arajael for himself.

"I must go." - she stirred, trying to untangle his fingers from her hair.

"Why? Stay with me. Stay the whole night."

"No, it's not...it's against the rules." - she looked him square in the eyes. Daniel swore internally - one step forward, two steps back. If she is to give him her royal speech about rules, he was going to howl from misery. But Arajael smiled, even though her smile echoed his own sadness. - "Dana-el, we must...remember. One more night, and I'll be gone. Don't tangle my fate with yours."

"I think it's too late now. Do you seriously think I will forget this? Forget you?"

"You must." - she climbed off of him, searching for her clothes among the messy sheets.

"Are you going to forget me quickly?" - he asked her.

She said nothing, wrapping the material around her body. Daniel felt the tears welling in his eyes. Finally she looked at him:

"No, I don't think I'll ever forget you too. But we won't be together, ever. I will marry the Prince."

"Listen, we can find a way, come with.."

She lifted her hand, commandingly. Her eyes became steely.

"Enough. Tomorrow, Dana-el. I will meet you tomorrow, and no more after that."

With that, she left the tent. Daniel groaned, frustration making him want to go kick things, break them. He pounded the pillow next to him. It didn't make him feel any better. He felt used, alone, but mostly used. And hopelessly longing for her. _Of all the idiotic things to get yourself into, Daniel, it had to be this. _


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel tossed and turned on the bed for what must have been the 50th time by now. The morning light was already starting to seep in between the drapes - Day 3 has began. In his mind, he kept replaying the previous days over and over, like a glitched video. He kept trying to change things around in his memory - what if I said this instead of that? Would that have changed things?

But no matter how his mind broke down the scenes, it all came together at the end just the way it ended - Arajael walking off. Him, left alone in the tent. Daniel groaned. _Maybe I should just jump from the window. I might break my legs. Maybe my neck. I don't think I can face today._ He was never suicidal before. Despite the losses in his life, he never fully wanted to die, much less to kill himself. But this time he felt hopeless, though he was going to be let go (or so Bekhtar promised), the thought of leaving Arajael behind gnawed on his heart. _Maybe she doesn't even want to come with me. She is not Sha're, Daniel. Don't over-dramatize things unnecessarily._ But the logic worked only to a point, and after it exhausted its arsenal, his emotions started the assault on his reason.

So they kill me, so what? Daniel pondered. But his will to survive steered his thoughts into another stream - try to escape. Look for a way out. You taught her plenty, she can pass whatever tests they set forth for her.

The servants brought him food - he picked at it absentmindedly. Then he wandered the halls of the palace aimlessly; the design of the place was ridiculous - even when Daniel was trying his best to learn the layout - it still appeared to be a tangle mess of corridors and rooms. He hoped to see Arajael, but no one would talk to him, and the guards just told him to move along. He did find some parchment and coal in the kitchen (or one of them). This find enabled him to make some rubbings of the designs that he wanted to study later - this almost took his mind off of today.

He took another pass at figuring out a way out of the palace, but did so decidedly halfhearted. He was afraid to admit to himself that he wasn't ready to leave. He didn't want to leave. And it was not even the taste of the sweet life that he found himself, albeit amidst some of the most bizarre circumstance. And it was his last day on "the post". And yet, he felt like a life-time passed.

As Daniel poked around the maze-like corridors, he started noticing a strange pattern - the construction of the place really did not make sense. It felt as if the corridors and rooms rearranged themselves after he passed them, looping him back to the same, familiar places. At first, Daniel thought that he is simply tired, anxious, and perhaps under the influence of whatever strange food he was being fed. It would not be a far reach to assume that some of the local foodstuffs could have an ill, and even hallucinogenic effect on him.

He even tried leaving pieces of parchment here and there, tucked away from the sight, to see if he can follow the breadcrumbs to an unfamiliar corridor that perhaps would lead him to an escape. That plan was quickly foiled by a pair of diligent servant girls, who promptly cleaned up after him. Eventually he ran out of parchment.

Daniel eventually found himself back in the familiar "bath suite", where the quiet, but insistent women led him to a table,filled with all sorts of dishes. Here we go again, getting fattened up before the encore performance, Daniel thought to himself bitterly. Most of all he wanted to see Arajael. Somehow not being able to exchange something semi-normal, some sort of a casual conversation, made this whole thing even worse. The high, that he felt after their lovemaking faded away quickly in the honest and stark light of day. Although Daniel has no experience with one-night stands, he imagined that this what it must feel like. A strange, hollow feeling of loss, but a loss of something he never truly had to begin with.

Daniel obeyed the women, who all but shoved the delicate little pastries in his mouth and took a few bites. The airy dough melted between his lips - the taste was exquisite. He placed the flavor to be somewhere between vanilla, kiwi and jasmine. Savoring the delicacy distracted him from his troubled thoughts, but his enjoyment was suddenly interrupted by the commotion outside of the suite.

"I see you got plenty more where that one came for. Don't make me aim for that large one!" - startled, Daniel almost dropped the pastry. The voice was unmistakable, and belonged to none other than Jack O'Neill. The door swung open, and there he was in the flesh - his P-90 ready to fire, his glare aimed at the nearest guard, who slowly backed away from the Colonel. Daniel stared. Sam and Teal'c were right behind Jack.

"Danny, there you are!" - Jack grinned. - "See, Carter, I told you he is fine. Didn't I tell you he is fine?"

"Yes, sir. Daniel, are you all right? " - Sam took a few steps into the suite and assessed the situation. It was obvious that the amount of food, sprawled before Daniel was shocking.

"Uhh. yeah. How..Glad to see you guys. Didn't you get the message?"

"Yeah, we got the message. Bag-nut, or whatever his name is.."

"Bekhet"

"Yeah, that, told us that you were doing some consulting for them. He wasn't willing to explain anything further, so after explaining the situation to Hammond, we got the authorization to break the tradition and persuade these fine folks to come and make sure that you were all right."

"Right. How, exactly?" - Daniel, wiped the corners of his mouth, thanking his lucky stars that he was wearing his combat gear, rather than the pastel number Bekhet requisitioned for him a couple of days ago.

"The only way I found to be the quickest - by shooting up a couple of their vases."

"You do know, that those could have been priceless artifacts, possibly bearing religious significance for these people?"

"Much like you are to us, Danny." - Jack gave him the sweetest, the most sarcastic smile that he could produce. Daniel sighed. This was just awful. It wasn't that he was not glad to see his team - in fact, he spent a good portion of today trying to do just that - to leave, to break free. And there they were - rescuing him, and all he could do is blush from his embarrassment. If they only knew. Which they undoubtedly will, eventually.

"It appears that you have not been harmed, DanielJackson. In fact, your accommodations are most..." - Teal'c looked thoughtfully at the lavish table before them. Daniel could swear that he looked almost longing at the food.

"Obscenely posh? Yes, these folks sure know how to make a stranger feel welcome."

"Yes, yes, well, enough chatting. Are you going home?" - O'Neal grabbed a piece of something from the table. Chewing it thoughtfully, he nodded in approval.

"I can't. Not yet. Look, I promised not to disclose my ...reasons for staying here. But I also made a promise to not attempt to leave before my job here is completed. I do thank you for coming to my rescue, but I assure you that I am in no danger whatsoever. I am treated well, and I was asked to help with something quite important to these people."

"Daniel, this sounds...are you sure? Will you not at least explain what kind of job you are doing here?" - Sam asked. She didn't look sure. None of them looked like they were convinced.

"I cannot. I'm sorry. Once this is done, and I am on my way home, I will fill out the full report. All I'm asking you now is to trust me. "

The team hesitated, but after a couple of minutes of Daniel not making any attempt to stand up, Jack finally said:

"Fine. You stay and finish sampling your little "petty fors"*. We will remain outside of the palace. If we get any indication that you are in danger, we will have no choice but to extract you. Clear?"

"Quite. "

The team left, and once again, Daniel was left to his own thoughts. He didn't touch the food after that, nor wanted to wandered the palace. His mind was preoccupied with only one thing - giving the report to Hammond. He could dress it up, even lie, but he would be lying to himself. He had never falsified records, nor did he ever felt the need to hide the sometimes-ugly reality of interplanetary exploration. But this time, he felt, it was different. He felt that he was in the wrong. He should have fought harder, perhaps even let himself be killed?

But that would be absurd. The other part of him rationalized that this too, however strange and unusual, was a learning experience. He learned a lot about the lives of these people that he would not have done otherwise. and still...he dreaded the sundown.

And the sun set. With the approaching darkness, once again, Daniel was led to the room of his "sweet torture", as he called it himself. Pacing inside the rakha, he rehearsed any and all things that he would say to Arajael. What would he do? Could he possibly outdo the two previous evenings? Could he try to get out of it? Did he really want to get out of it?

"You remind me of a soo'leel in a cage, Dana-el." - he heard a familiar voice. Arajael slipped into the tent, while he was too busy pacing back and fourth.

"What's that?" - Daniel stopped, turning to face the princess. She had already slipped off the hood from her head, revealing her beautiful face. A small smile graced her lips.

"You never seen one? Most odd. Its a beast of burden. Stubborn and ornery."

"Like me?"

"Perhaps. Shall we begin?" - she reached for the clasp on her shoulder, but Daniel stopped her.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. I wanted to teach you something else tonight." - Arajael's dark eyes sparkled, and an imperceptible smirk flashed on her lips. - "Come, sit. I wanted to ask you to do something."

"I think I know what you would want to ask me, Dana-el." - her small hand started making its way from his knee and up his thigh. Daniel grabbed it, and gently pulled it away. Holding her hand, he said:

"you know, remember what I told you yesterday? About owning a man's heart? It's not always about making love, or physical pleasure. Surely, you have other talents. I would like to see you do something like that. Do you play any instruments? Dange?"

"Of course. Every girl is taught to play and sing as soon as they can walk. Is that no so where you are from?"

"No, not really, but singing and dancing, and music in general is a significant part of almost every culture on Earth. I would love to hear you sing. Would you do that for me?"

Arajael looked at him, as if considering his request. Finally, she peaked out of the tent and called out to guards to bring her something called a "rajara". Eventually, a servant girl brought something that looked a lot like a sitar, albeit smaller.

"I will sing you a song, Dana-el. Just one song. And then we will continue our studies." - she rolled up the sleeves of her robe and settled between the pillows on the bed. Daniel leaned across from her.

The rajar not only looked like a sitar, it also sounded a lot like it. Although the sound was slightly less resonating, and has almost an ethereal quality of it. He watched in amazement, as Arajael's deft little fingers plucked the strings at an incredible speed. The melody twined and weaved between them, enchanting and lulling Daniel to sleep. The melody, or more precisely, the scales that she played, were very much like the ones of the Middle Eastern or Indian music. The rich pronounced rhythm, that seemed to have its own heartbeat, the graceful rise and fall of notes, the ever-changing ebb and flow or never-ending melody.

And then she began to sing. He could not understand the language, but his trained mind did pick up a similarity to Aramaic. But it was not even the language itself, but the quality of the young woman's voice - Daniel never heard anything quite like it. It flowed in perfect unison with the notes, then veered into a perfect harmony, then joined the notes once more. It felt as it the music and her voice were two streams, running in parallel, then colliding in an exquisite explosion of the most delightful sound, then parting again. Echoing one another, beckoning, playing. He couldn't tell whether the song was happy or sad, but he felt as if he could listen to it forever. He could stay like this, with her, forever. Enchanted, hypnotized.

The song ended, and as the last note of the rajar faded away, the silence came crushing down on them both. Arajael looked at him, her head inclined. She simply studied him, waiting for him to say something. But Daniel was speechless. In his mind, he could still hear a faint echo of the divine sounds, but they were already being replaced by his own heartbeat. She must hear how loudly his heart is beating, can't she?

"Did you enjoy my song, Dana-el?"

"There are no words that I know (and I do know quite a good amount of them), that can describe how that song made me feel. It is one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard in my life."

"You flatter me. I am not the best singer in the land."

"But you are the first and only that I heard in your land. Could you tell me what this song is about? you were speaking a different language."

"All songs are written in the ancient tongue of the Gods. They have given us the ability to produce music, so the only language worthy of being put into a song - is the language that Gods themselves speak. But I do not know the meaning of the song. This language had not been spoken for many seasons now."

"Then how do you compose new songs?"

"We have all the songs we need. Mothers teach them to their daughters, and their daughters teach them to theirs. The songs of the Gods are eternal. Like the rivers, like the sands. They remain and do not require additions."

Daniel nodded.

"I think I understand. Would you sing me another?"

"I will not. Let us begin our study. The night is getting late."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about something. I know I promised to complete this, and I fully intended to. But I must admit, I just...I can't do this anymore. Instead, I would like to offer you to come with me."

"Come with you where?" - Arajael moved the rajar off to the side, giving him an incredulous look.

"Come with me to Earth. You won't have to marry some stranger, or be afraid of him. You can do and be anything you want."

"I am not afraid. What would you have me be on your Earth?" - he eyes became colder and more distant at an instant. The "Princess" came out, and Arajael disappeared.

"Anything you want."

"And what do you think you know about what I want, Tutor? You told me last night that I can possess a man's heart, not just his body. Do you not believe that I can do this? That I might grow to love my husband, and he - me? I am a princess. That is my birthright. I am to become a queen - a hope and a light to many people. What would I be on your Earth?" - she narrowed her beautiful eyes, her delicate features wearing a mask of disdain. Daniel kicked himself, realizing his mistake.

"what will I be to you, Dana-el? Are you going to make me a wife?" - Arajael continue. Daniel lowered his head. His head was spinning. Suddenly, the image of Sha're filled his mind. How foolish he'd been. Of course he cannot marry this girl. He already has a wife. He still grasped at the hope of finding her, liberating her.

"Forgive me. I am a fool. Sometimes I forget that not everyone needs rescuing. I think the one that is in need of a rescue is me." - he said quietly. - "I will not be able to teach you tonight. Do what you will with me. You win."

Arajael said nothing. Daniel looked up, to find the woman look at him, and her gaze had soften up again now. She smiled.

"Sweet, Dana-el. You are not the first and not the last one to make this mistake. Not all who are different are in need of change. But I'm afraid this is really taking a toll on your body and mind by now. Awake, Dana-el. Awake, Daniel Jackson. Open your eyes. " - Arajael extended her hand and touched his forehead with her index finger. It felt warm.

Daniel felt the bed sway under him, and the light around him grow dimmer. His mind flashed with a quick panicked thought of "_Earthquake_!", as he gripped the sheets to hold on. The air became hot and he struggled to breathe. Arajael's face was fading away, as the darkness started closing in. He tried to move his hands, to hold her, to catch himself falling, but they refused to move. His body stiff, his lungs gasping for air - the walls of the tent were slowly fading, and the darkness started to take over.

"Arise, Daniel Jackson. Awake. Slowly, don't rush it, there you go..." - The voice was not Arajael's. It was Bekhet. Daniel struggled to move, but his body seemed to be tethered, suspended and bound all over. The darkness closed in. Confused and terrified, he tried to scream, but no sound came out.

Then, just as sudden, he was free. His lungs were once again filled with air, glorious air! His body was free from whatever restraints, and he was able to see again. Daniel screamed - his voice echoed in a room. It was large, but not dark. He looked around - he was on a table of sorts, surrounded by numerous wires and tubes stretching towards his body like a spider web. Nothing hurt. He looked down at himself - naked again, but unharmed. All of his body parts were intact, as far as he could tell.

"Please, don't move so suddenly, you may get dizzy. I will assist you. Don't be alarmed - we will explain everything." - he heard a familiar voice. He turned towards it and found Bekhet. He smiled.

"Where is she? Where am I? what the hell happened?!" - Daniel started to rip the thin, web-like tubes from his body. Strangely, it didn't hurt.

"Please, calm down. You are in no danger, and we will not harm you in any way. You deserve an explanation...especially considering how strange things gotten for you...and us..." - Bekhet smiled apologetically. - "Here, your clothes are right here. I'm sorry, but we had to remove them in order to do the sync. There is simply no other way."

Daniel grabbed his clothes from Bekhet and started to get dressed. His body was limber, so it didn't seem that he was on that table for long. Of course, at this point he was simply assuming. Once he was wearing his clothes, the doctor felt a little more assured.

"Could you please tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Of course. Please, come with me." - Bekhet led him out of the room. Daniel noted with astonishment, that the walls of the room were lit up like computer panels. A myriad of tiny lights twinkled all around him. This looked like an incredibly sophisticated laboratory, and nothing like what he would anticipate on this planet. This could not be possibly the same planet. The same culture. But then again things were rarely as they seemed - that much he learned in his time with SGC.

Daniel followed Bekhet to another room. It had a couple of simply-designed chairs and a small table. He looked around - the walls were smooth, metallic. No lavish decorations, carvings, cold statues or vases. In fact, it was spartan and tasteful and not the least bit Middle Eastern.

"First of all, I must apologize. Usually the procedure takes much less time, but for some reason we ran into a slight issue with the synch. A power storm overloaded some of the safety protocols, and we were unable to disengage you from the Revealer in time. This must be very confusing and perhaps even frightening."

"You can say that again. So far I understand precisely none of what you said. Lets start at the beginning. I am Daniel Jackson. I am from planet Earth, me and my team came through the Stargate (the round structure..)" - Daniel began, trying to regain composure.

"Yes, yes, We have been through all of that before." - Bekhet sighed. " I'm afraid you might have suffered some short-term memory loss."

"We have?"

"Yes. You came up to the temple, and I have greeted you. You told me about your team, and that you are explorers. You told me that your intentions were peaceful, and I asked if I could verify this through the Revealer. You agreed."

"Revealer?"

"Yes, a device that allows us to simply access the subconscious mind of others, to see if we can catch some glimpses of their true intentions. Oh, don't worry - it's absolutely safe. Your Major Carter (did I get her name right?) had undergone the same procedure right before you - no problems whatsoever. Unfortunately, a lightning storm began just as we started with you, and instead of a few minutes, you have spend almost three hours under the sync."

"What? Three hours?"

"Yes. I am very sorry. Your memory loss should be just a temporary side effect. I assure you, the procedure is quite safe."

"I was there for three days!"

"Ahh yes, the visualization. I must say, you are by far one of the most creative persons that I had ever a pleasure of syncing up with."

"Wait. I'm still confused. Please explain to me precisely what is a sync, what's a Revealer, where I was for the last three days, and where is the Princess."

"Ah. the Princess. Well.." - Bekhet looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to say, there is no Princess. Oh I should say precisely - the Princess if the representation of something else. I suspect the Princess if the representation of the places that you visit. Or visited. Or something that you are looking for."

Daniel felt his mouth go dry.

"What do you mean, there is no Princess. I remember her. I spoke with her. I smelled her. For crying out loud, I had..."

"Yes, I know. I was there." - Bekhet lowered his head.

"WHAT?!"

"I had no choice! Once the sync is made, I cannot break it. I must review everything. Please. Don't be alarmed. I know it's embarrassing for you. It was for me as well."

"Wait. so I was never a tutor for a princess? In fact, there is no Princess?"

"I'm afraid there is no princess. Nor a king. Our nation is ruled by a council of elected officials, much like in your own nation. Major Carter was a bit more...constructive in a way of her own subconscious. We gained a lot of practical information about your people from her, but with you...we gained such amazing insights into the nature of your people."

"I don't even..."

Daniel lowered his face into his hands. He wasn't even sure how to feel at that point. Relieved? Angry? Sad? Can one be sad about losing someone that never existed?

"So, what, does this mean that I am free to go now? what was the point of all of this?"

"I'm afraid this is just for self-protection. We have had others come through the "stargate", as you call it, and claim to come in peace. We have suffered a few tragic consequences for our trust. That is why all visitors are to be evaluated in the Revealer, before they are allowed to travel in our land. "

"I still don't understand. So everything that I had seen, done, experienced - did you place it there?"

"No, everything that you have seen was created by your mind. Your subconscious. Please understand, that everything is, well, most everything, - is largely symbolic. Something that represents a part of you in a way that translates into understandable imagery. As I mentioned before, usually, the process is just a few minutes long. It's enough time for us to determine the nature of our visitors. But with you, I have taken the most unusual trip into another man's subconscious. I must say you are an intriguing person, Daniel Jackson."

"What about the song?"

"What song?"

"The song that the Princess...whatever, the song that she sang to me. What would that represent? I don't recall ever hearing it before, or anything like that. Not on Earth, not on any planet that I have visited. Did you.."give it" to me?"

"I don't recall hearing any songs. " - Bekhet looked at him. There seemed to be no sign of deception in his eyes. - "the last I remember was you seeing your team. they rescued you - that is when we were finally able to disconnect you from the Revealer. Your mind must have been interpreting the disengagement sequences in a way that your brain would understand.

"No, that's not when I woke up. There was more. Much more. Hours. I spoke with her, she sang me a song, a song in the tongue of the Gods."

Bekhet stared at him. Then furrowed his brow.

"That's impossible. You could not have maintained the sync without my presence there. I distinctly remember the point, when we disconnected you."

"And yet, there was a song. Arajael sang it to me. She said that music was given to us by the Gods, it's eternal like rivers, like the sands."

Bekhet stared at Daniel, looking visibly shaken.

"That's impossible. You couldn't have known. You are quoting a passage from our ancient scriptures: "Music of the Gods is the language of creation. It flows like the rivers, it shifts like sands. It is eternal, and requires no addition. It is complete. It is perfect."

"I really don't know what to tell you. All I know is I heard the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. I heard the most amazing voice that I will probably hear in my whole life, and you are telling me that it was sung by a figment of my imagination?"

"I really don't know what to think. I have never heard or experienced this myself. Do you recall the words of the song?"

"I don't. They were not the language that I'm familiar with. Look, I appreciate your curiosity and all, but I really would like to see my team now. Let them know that I'm al right. Are we done here?" - Daniel got up to leave.

"Yes, of course. again. my deepest apologies. We will explain everything to your leader, of course."

"No!" - Daniel rushed to say. - "I will explain everything myself. No harm done, right? I'm sure you will agree, I would like to keep this little escapade to myself. At least a good portion of it."

"Of course. "

* * *

_**Epilogue**_:

Daniel walked towards his room, hoping to take the longest, hottest, most cleansing shower of his life. He had already submitted his report to Hammond, but avoided talking with the team about his experiences. Of course, for the first time in his report, Daniel left out the large portion of what happened to him in those three days. Or more exactly, those three hours that he was mentally tethered to a stranger, who was observing his most intimate fantasies. He left the sex completely out. In fact, he had to construct a rather boring version of being held at the "palace".

"Hey, Daniel, wait up!" - Sam called out, rushing to him. - "Are you OK? You've been very quiet since we came back."

"Yeah, I can't say that the experience was pleasant, but Dr. Frasier checked me over and said that she found nothing unusual."

"That's excellent. But how are you really doing? Did you see something that you didn't want to see?"

"Sam, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Of course. Not suggesting you do. I was not sure that I wanted to go under myself, luckily, I found myself wandering a garden for a few minutes. At some point I did find a gigantic talking worm, that was pretty weird."

"Was it smoking an opium pipe?" - Daniel chuckled.

"What? Oh, yes, right, Alice. No, actually, it was wearing a top hat. I'm still trying to figure out what it represents. You know Bekhet explained that any imagery that he sees - is the representation of our thoughts, or more like the representation of what our brain remembers about our experiences. Part of it also how the brain interprets our own bodies, including any ailments or deficiencies. It's amazing, really. I have requested Hammond to pursue studying the device. If the people of this land would agree, using this kind of technology on earth would make leaps in medical studies. Imagine the implications in psychiatric sciences alone!" - Sam sounded excited. Daniel smiled.

"Right, well, when it comes to testing this thing, please leave me out. I'd rather keep my subconscious mind to myself."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, me too, but still..The implications could be just amazing. Imagine, being able to decipher what young children are thinking, feeling, or unresponsive patients, autistic people...this could be groundbreaking."

"Of course. Listen, I really can use a rest, don't mean to cut you off. It's been a long...day?" - San nodded, patting the doctor on the shoulder. He could tell that in her mind, she was still devising a way that the Revealer can improve people's lives. Daniel locked the door to his room. He closed his eyes - how could the past three days be nothing but a creation of his subconscious mind? What if this is not real either? Will he go through his life, waiting for the curtain to fall, and someone to tell him that his whole existence was nothing but a few hours in an alien mind-probing device?

Daniel turned on the water in his shower. Be as it may, most of all it wasn't the fact that his reality, THE reality could be a facade, that bothered him. It was the loss of Arajael. And it was the inability to study the song, the language she spoke. Perhaps he will feel better after some rest. With that, he started to unbutton his shirt, watching the steam cling to his reflection in the mirror. _It is eternal, it is perfect. It requires no additions. Beautiful,_ Daniel thought. _Goodbye, Princess._

* * *

*_Petit Fours - tiny, usually colorful mini-cakes._


End file.
